Juego de Tronos
by Nerea Woods
Summary: Cuando entre en la tienda la encontré sentada en su trono, jugueteando con su daga. Exactamente igual que el día que la conocí. Un sentimiento familiar empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Deseo.


Un sentimiento cálido embargaba mi pecho mientras observaba la mejora en la convivencia entre mi gente y los terrestres. No éramos amigos, apenas nos relacionábamos los unos con los nosotros, pero si seguíamos así tal vez, solo tal vez, Lexa y yo podríamos hacer pública nuestra relación algún día.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa Clarke?

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con los profundos ojos verdes en los que me perdía cada mañana al despertar.

-Pensaba en Bellamy.-Lexa alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.- Me refiero a que espero que este bien y el plan marche según lo previsto.

-Te preocupas mucho por él.

Mi cuerpo tembló de arriba a abajo al detectar los celos en su voz, no me apetecía nada discutir con ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho Lexa, Bellamy es un punto muy importante si queremos vencer a los de la montaña.

Me miró y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a su tienda de comandante.

Suspiré, me levanté del sitio en el que estaba sentada y la seguí hasta la tienda. Inevitablemente alcé las comisuras mis labios al pensar en lo terca y orgullosa que era. Alguien nacida para liderar, sin duda. Y, sin embargo, sabía que cuando estaba conmigo se olvidaba de que era la comandante, y era simplemente Lexa, una chica que había decidido cerrarse por completo al amor mucho tiempo atrás, hasta que llegue yo. Sonreí. Yo era su debilidad.

Cuando entré la encontré sentada en su trono, jugando con la daga que siempre llevaba, exactamente como la primera vez que la vi. Preciosa. Mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza, mi respiración se aceleró y un sentimiento familiar empezó a embargar mi cuerpo. Deseo.

-¿Qué quieres, Clarke?

Su voz era fría, su rostro impasible, pero su mirada guardaba la misma calidez con la que me miraba cada mañana al despertar. Sonreí. Lexa era muy buena escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero a mi no podía engañarme,a pesar de su enfado, ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo.

Me acerqué a ella, Lexa se levantó para colocarse a mi altura, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la empujé para que se volviera a sentar y me puse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-No te enfades conmigo.- Susurré en su oído antes de depositar un ligero beso en su cuello.

La oí suspirar, cuando volví a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos Lexa me colocó un rebelde mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, un gesto ta suave que me vi obligada a suspirar y cerrar los ojos momentáneamente. A los ojos de los demás Lexa se comportaba de manera fría y calculadora, pero allí, refugiadas en la intimidad de la cabaña de comandante, Lexa se convertía en la persona más dulce del mundo.

La miré a los ojos una vez más antes de inclinarme para besarla, suavemente al principio, pero la pasión no tardó en aparecer, y con ella, el beso se tornó mas fuerte y desesperado.

La tienda se llenó de caricias, besos y suspiros, Lexa metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y me vi obligada a separarme momentáneamente para que pudiera quitármela. Una vez la camiseta dejó de estorbar Lexa recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, mi cintura, mi abdomen. Allí donde sus manos pasaban sentía mi piel arder. Y entonces sus manos llegaron hasta mis pechos. Gemí.

-Shh, no queremos que nadie nos oiga ¿Verdad, princesa?.- Susurró en mi oído, y acto seguido mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mordí suavemente su cuello para evitar que otro gemido escapara de mis labios y la oí suspirar de placer.

Continué besando suavemente su cuello mientras una de mis manos se colaba por sus pantalones hasta llegar a su húmedo centro y empecé a penetrarla con dos de mis dedos. Despacio, muy despacio, torturándola.

-Clarke... Por favor.

Sabía lo que necesitaba, quería mis besos en otra parte. Deposité un último beso en su cuello y me deslicé hasta quedar arrodillada frente a su trono, frente a ella. Me deshice por completo de los molestos pantalones y besé suavemente la cara interna de sus muslos.

-Dios, Clarke, deja de torturarme.

Le di lo que quería. Pasé mi legua por su centro y sentí temblar. Volví a deslizar dos de mis dedos dentro de ella mientras mi lengua se entretenía jugando con su clítoris y Lexa intentaba ahogar sus suaves gemidos. Gemidos que solo yo podía escuchar. Deslizó su mano por mi pelo acercándome aún más a ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llevó su mano a la boca para ahogar el gran gemido que indicó que había llegado a la cima.

-Dios, tengo que enfadarme contigo más a menudo.

Me puse de pie para observar la magnífica escena que tenía ante mi. Lexa tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y lo boca ligeramente abierta, respirando irregularmente, con las piernas aún abiertas y los brazos completamente laxos apoyados en los reposabrazos.

Me disponía a colocarme de nuevo encima suya cuando una voz proveniente de fuera de la tienda me sobresaltó.

-Comandante, hemos localizado dos hombres de la montaña en el bosque a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

Lexa se levantó rápidamente y fue a ponerse los pantalones mientras yo me ponía mi camiseta.

-¡Enseguida voy!- Gritó mientras terminaba de colocarse bien la ropa y el pelo, luego me miró y sonrió.- Te debo un favor, princesa.

-Te tomo la palabra, comandante.- Respondí con una sonrisa.- Me lo cobraré esta noche.

Lexa salió de la tienda y yo la seguí, convencida de que esa noche me lo iba a pasar realmente bien.


End file.
